Blast to the Past- Rewritten
by Yokomi
Summary: Eighteen took her designated seat on the shore. She thought back, or she at least tried to think back, to what she had before the evil doctor stole her identity and her past life. She wanted everything back. However, how far is she willing to go to find out about her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait everyone! But it's finally here though… Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 1: **

Everything was quiet. It was to be expected anyways since it's still really early in the morning that even the sun has not yet risen. All people were asleep, captured in the deep clutches of dreams. However, to a certain blonde android, sleep was not so easily attained. On the shores of Kame Island she sat, watching, waiting. What she was waiting for exactly, she didn't know, but she was there anyways. The world around her seemed dead. Even the ocean stopped its activity and the waves ceased their advances to the sandy beach. For some reason, the deathly silence that hung in the atmosphere brought a warm feeling to her heart. It made her brain send a sense of familiarity through her body. That was why she was awake at this hour, when even the cocky Saiyan prince was too tired to train. These familiar jolts awakened something inside her. Sometimes, they came so close to remind her of a long forgotten memory. That, she decided, was the reason she woke up at that time.

She watched the horizon intently as if looking hard enough would bring back what she once had. No, she was not looking for a lost love. She already had that. She had Krillen, and she loved the sensation she always feels when he's around with his carefree attitude and silly jokes. Together, they had a daughter whom they named Marron. A name… she remembers that she was the one who insisted on naming the baby girl so. Why that was, who knows? It was another mystery to her. Also, she was sure that she was not looking for friends because she now had them too even if they weren't that close.

What she was searching for was simple. She wanted everything she had before that wretched doctor waltzed into her life and ruined it for her. She wanted to know what she liked, what she loved to eat, things that made her happy and her hobbies. On another note, she wanted to find out what she disliked and what made her angry back when she was still completely human.

With that in mind, she tried for the umpteenth time under the starry sky to remember anything, anything at all. Nonetheless, she came up empty handed, even when the first rays of light were adorning the world with their glee. She wasn't surprised. She never was. She knew that she wasn't able to pull it off before. Moreover, she also knew that she won't ever be able to remember anything. She decided to never stop trying. She yearned for those memories. And she would stop at nothing until she got them back.

-oOo-

When the sunlight drifted through the shades and into the room, Krillen felt that it was time to wake up. However, the truth was, he didn't _want _to get up. The bed was so warm, and outside the black and red covers was definitely cold, chillingly so. He heard the old turtle loudly make his way to the living room, probably watching _something _on the old television with Master Roshi. Then, he heard his five-year-old daughter trudge down the steps. He wasn't the least bit baffled when he didn't feel any shifting beside him on the big bed. He would have been a few months ago, but now, it was a daily occurrence. Being the great husband that he was, Krillen decided to ask his lovely bride about it. The first time he did, well, it would be safe to say that it didn't go well.

_*Flashback*_

_In the newly bought bed for two, Krillen and his wife slept, both lost in their own dream world. Well, they both would have been if the two of them were asleep in the first place. Eighteen couldn't help but stay awake. Unbeknownst to her, the bald man was wide awake as well. Krillen was waiting for Eighteen to do something. He didn't know why she was acting the way she was, but he didn't want to ask if she didn't feel like telling. He thought that if it were important, she would have told him by now. A few minutes later, he finally got some movement. Eighteen shifted in the bed, sitting up and putting on her sandals. _

"_Where are you going?" He didn't mean to startle her, he was just curious. _

"_Out…" she replied, her voice not showing any of the surprise she felt. _

"_Is something wrong?" he asked again, effectively breaking his former policy. She shook her head, got up and walked towards the door, "If something's wrong, we can talk about it. You'll feel be-"_

"_I'm fine!" she hissed, loud enough for him to hear her anger-filled tone, but still low enough so that not to alert the other occupants of the house. Krillen let out a breath and nodded, forcing a smile. _

"_Just remember. I'm always here if you need me…" He wasn't sure if she heard him. She was already halfway down the stairs by the time he finished his sentence. 'I wonder why she's acting so strange…' Krillen, then, brushed it off as a werid occurrence, never to be mentioned or done again. Nonetheless, he later figured out that something was indeed troubling his beloved. And it was making him feel terrible since to him, it seemed that she didn't trust him enough to tell him about her troubles._

_*End of Flashback*_

Krillen shook his head to clear it of the memory. It was already three months after that first time. Three months and he still hadn't figured out what was wrong. Approximately ninety days and his wife didn't tell him why she's acting the way she was. Krillen kicked off the covers and shoved his feet into the sandals. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and practically flew downstairs.

"Morning!" he greeted cheerfully receiving an equally happy greeting and a silent one from his daughter and wife respectively, "Turtle and Master Roshi not having breakfast with us today?" he called to the duo plastered on the couch in front of the television set.

"Be there in a sec! Oooh!" Master Roshi replied. Krillen shook his head. 'Some things never change,' he glanced in Eighteen's direction. She was looking outside the window whilst taking a sip of her hot tea every now and then. Krillen sat across of her and helped himself to two of the pancakes on the plate and a cup of tea.

"So what do you two wanna do today?" Krillen asked, trying in vain to make eye contact with his stubborn wife.

"Daddy, daddy, can you take me over to Trunks' please?" Marron pleaded, elongating the 'please' in her sentence and putting on her best puppy face.

"I don't see why not. What about it Eighteen?" Krillen tried again to make his wife take part in the conversation.

"Sure, honey. Do you want me to help you do your hair?" Eighteen asked her daughter gently. Marron nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll start after breakfast. And, and after we're done daddy and you can take me there, right?" she asked happily earning a nod from her father and a sound of approval from her mother. Marron, then, kept blabbering about one thing or another, and if Krillen were to be absolutely honest, he didn't catch quarter of it. He was too busy thinking about Eighteen. Was she okay? He hoped with all his heart that she was and this was one big coincidence of the same act happening over and over for three months.

**Author's Notes: Don't hate me for stopping it here! I just had to! :P So, what do you think? Was it better than before? Worst? Please read and review! **__


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: A big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed this story! I'm especially glad that most of you think it's better than the original version! Anyways, thanks for your time and enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 2:**

After the family finished their breakfast, Marron immediately went for her mother's sleeve, pulling the blonde with all her might towards her room so they can get started on her hair.

"Mommy," Marron called instantly capturing Eighteen's attention, "I want my hair to be ab-so-lu-te-ly perfect!" Marron then smiled brightly and kept pulling until they reached her room, going on and on about how she knew exactly what to do with it to make it 'perfect' along the way. Once the two were in front of the door, Marron opened it and ushered her mom inside quickly following suit, and shutting the door. Her hand hovered over the lock but she thought against it, opened the door and shouted that no one was allowed inside instead. Eighteen shook her head at her daughter's antics and waited patiently on the bed while the younger girl rummaged through her closet. To her mother's surprise, the girl brought out a simple magazine. Now the magazine in itself wasn't what captured the blonde's attention since they always went out and picked out new ones suitable for kids her age every time they went shopping.

"ROSHI!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, anger radiating off of her in waves. The old man's shriek of terror was heard even before the woman set foot outside the girl's room, the magazine in her hands. Marron could hear her mother scolding the elder man from up here and she kind of enjoyed it. Who was she kidding? She _was _enjoying it. After a few more minutes, she decided to follow her mother. What she saw almost made her feel guilty. _Almost._ She stifled a chuckle as Eighteen stalked up the stairs muttering that she should choose something else. Once she was positive that her mother was out of earshot, she laughed at the once great Master Roshi.

"That's what you get for eating **my** pancakes!" Marron stated matter-of-factly, "And just remember, old man, I can make your life a living hell!"

"Marron! Hurry up!" Eighteen's voice sounded from the room upstairs.

"Coming, Mommy!" Marron exclaimed almost immediately transforming to her angelic self. Master Roshi watched helplessly as the 'sweet' and 'innocent' little 'girl' made her way up the stairs.

"Hey Krillen," the old hermit called as he picked himself up, "Don't you think that your little girl is spending too much time with Trunks?" Receiving no response, the old man bounded his way to the ex-monk.

"Hey Krillen! Krillen! What's the matter, boy?" he kept asking all the while snapping his fingers in front of the short warrior's face.

"Huh? Oh, um… what?" Krillen asked finally coming out of his unresponsive state.

"Never mind… what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Krillen laughed weakly, 'Definitely fake,' the old man thought.

"Don't worry about it! Is Eighteen done with Marron's hair yet?" Krillen asked smiling, but his smile lacked its usual luster, Roshi noted.

"No, she just started," Roshi decided to let it go and let the married couple work out their own problems… for now at least.

"Oh, then I'll go call Bulma and tell her that we're coming over," he said before making his way to the phone. He returned five minutes later and attempted to make small conversation with the older man as they waited. The two managed to have a light-hearted conversation after that for a straight half an hour before Marron practically jumped down the stairs in excitement.

"Come on daddy! Are you ready? I am so ready and mommy made sure that my hair is perfect!" she said twirling around, "What do you think?"

"Very nice, honey!" he chuckled as Marron went outside the house and waited for them. He followed his daughter outside with Eighteen hot on his tails. Eighteen threw the capsule of the flying car on the ground and three made inside it before Krillen drove off. They made it to their destination fifteen minutes later and Marron got out of the car rushing in to meet with Trunks and was not so surprised when she met Goten there too. The grown-ups, however, decided to sit outside and watch the kids play.

"Hello Bulma," Eighteen and Krillen greeted simultaneously and the heiress responded in kind.

"So what are you two up to these days?" the blue-haired genius asked as they took their seats on the colored outdoor seats.

"Nothing much, really… So what new things are you wor-" Eighteen never got to finish since Krillen interrupted her hastily.

"Nice weather today, right Bulma?" he asked instead. He didn't mean to be rude or anything, but once you got _Bulma _of all people talking about her day or any of her new inventions, she never stopped. Not even when you were too tired to listen to anything she has to say. And the problem was that she always had a way to _make _you listen to her. He repressed a shudder at the reminder about that exact thing which happened one too many times on their trip to Namek. Nonetheless, Eighteen didn't get his warning and asked about that anyways right after Bulma stopped talking about the weather. Krillen sighed as he watched their friend rant on about everything at work, the problems she was facing, the difficulties she faced but was able to conquer and many other things that Krillen didn't care about. He noticed that Eighteen wasn't facing the same problem of amounting boredom. She actually seemed enjoying talking with the blue-haired mother. 'Maybe it's a girl thing,' he thought with a shrug.

"Hey Krillen," Bulma called after a while, "can you help me with something please?" she asked way too kindly with that bittersweet smile of hers. That look, Krillen knew, meant that she was plotting something. And some feeling in his gut told him that he was not going to like what she had to say.

"Sure!" he replied politely, it wouldn't do to refuse after all. He followed her to the kitchen where she immediately started with the questions.

"What did you do to Eighteen?" she asked directly after closing the door.

"Nothing?" Krillen didn't mean for it to sound like a question, it just came out that way. However, Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"She hasn't been herself lately. What's happening between you two?" She demanded to know.

"Nothing, Bulma, really!" he said quickly, earning another suspicious look from the blue-haired girl.

"Come on, Krillen. We've been friends for I don't know how long! And Eighteen's my friend too! I just want to know what's gotten both of you so tense!" Bulma exclaimed, exasperated.

"I really don't know, Bulma," Krillen relented; Bulma raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to go on, "We used to be really happy…"

"Used to?"

"Yeah, well, we haven't really talked about anything important for a long time…"

"Long time meaning how much exactly?"

"Two, maybe three months… Something like that," He had no idea why he was telling Bulma, he had Roshi to complain to at home. Maybe he just couldn't keep all his feelings inside anymore. Perhaps Bulma was a better friend to him that he thought she was. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted a girl's advice on the matter. Whatever the reason, he really didn't know nor did care. The only thing he really wanted was to work things out with his wife.

"She's been leaving bed at around midnight, and just goes out and sits on the beach… I don't know why," Bulma seemed like she wanted to say something, but Krillen stopped her before she could get a word out, "I tried talking to her, but whatever's bothering her, she doesn't," he paused, let out a sigh and continued in a whisper, "she doesn't trust me enough to tell me…"

"Krillen! I'm sure that's not the case… Maybe she just needs her own space!" Bulma tried to reassure him, failing miserably, "You know what? Maybe she'll tell me! She might want to tell a girl her problems!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"That might work!" Krillen said happily. He felt like a fool for not thinking about that before. Besides, he was sure that if anyone can know what was bothering another person, it was the blue-haired woman standing right in front of him.

"You just play with the kids for a while and I'll talk to Eighteen…"Bulma ordred and Krillen let out a startled yelp at her tone before obeying. Bulma, then, started talking to the blonde woman.

"I'm really happy Krillen came too! I really needed his help with fixing that leak and Vegeta isn't any help at all!" she lied to her friends, a white lie she reminded herself.

"You're rich enough to own the universe and you can't get a plumber?" Eighteen asked, not believing what Bulma just said.

"Well, I was going to, but they all stopped coming after the second time. They're terrified of my loving husband," Bulma said whilst rubbing her neck, "I'm not sure why though," she added sarcastically. The two, then, proceeded to complain about all their husbands' behaviors; thus, the conversation started going just the way Bulma planned. And soon enough, she got an answer for the anxious short man. Marron, Trunks and Goten played for three hours straight before Krillen and Eighteen finally agreed that it was time to leave. After saying their goodbyes, Eighteen and Marron proceeded towards the car.

"It's her past…" Bulma told him.

"She's remembering it?"

"No, but she wants to. And I just happen to have the solution," she said just as Trunks came over and handed her a round thing. She thanked the purple-haired boy before handing the machine to Krillen.

"Find the dragon balls, wish for her to remember her past and she'll return to the Eighteen we all know and love!" Bulma cheered simply and clasped her hands together.

"Sounds simple enough…" Krillen muttered under his breath, "Thanks Bulma," he added with a smile. After bidding her farewell, he followed his family to the car after pocketing the dragon radar. The trio waved before starting the engine and heading back home. Krillen decided that he would start looking for the dragon balls tomorrow. He couldn't wait. This was the ticket to retaining his life before all this fiasco. It hurt that Eighteen didn't come to him and talked about it, he could have helped her and avoided this whole problem. But the past was in the past. He can't change that, but there was still a bright future for the both of them. He would make sure that their life would only contain happiness from now on. And he could only pray that their problems would be solved tomorrow.

**Author's Notes: Thanks for sticking with me guys! I know this is a boring chapter, and it's only a filler. Hopefully, more action will take place in the next chapters so bear with me! Reviews will be highly appreciated, criticism too, especially constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hi again everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Thanks again, Gohan!" Krillen grinned cheerfully. It was barely an hour after his search and he had already found the first two dragon balls. Of course, that _might_ had something to do with ChiChi and Gohan holding on to them after Goku's death.

"Anytime, Krillen!" Gohan exclaimed as he and his mother walked their friend to the door. Once the three were outside, Krillen started floating before getting pummeled into the ground by an orange blur.

"Hiya Goten!" Krillen greeted the beaming toddler. It was always both nice and painful to see the young boy. Goten was the spitting image of his father after all. And ChiChi's now almost forced smile proved that she was having similar trouble with Goku's son.

"Where are you going, Krillen? You've only just got here! And you promised that you'd play with me next time you came!" Goten whined with his sweet, innocent voice that reminded Krillen of a young Goku.

"Sorry, Goten. Maybe next time, I'm kind of in a big hurry now!" Krillen apologized to the now pouting boy. Krillen ruffled his black spikes, waved to the other two Sons and bid them farewell before taking off to the next point indicated on the radar. _Just five more to go, Eighteen, I promise I'll make everything alright again!_ With determination he never showed before, Krillen's speed reached a whole new level as he flew to his destination. The bald man finally landed in a barren desert. The wind was dry and there was no water or shrubs visible in the distance. The sun was glaring down at the desert and Krillen could almost see the steam rolling off the sand. However, Krillen could not make out an orange ball in the light-brown sand. _This will take a while… _his disheartened thoughts did nothing but help the time crawl by more slowly as he checked the radar and tried to follow the point.

-oOo-

Eighteen sighed as she finished brushing her daughter's hair. She looked out the window and noted that Krillen still hasn't come home. It didn't help that when she caught him sneaking out of his own house he had a huge cat-grin on his face. Nope, she didn't like it all. That she was certain of just like she was positive that she wouldn't like whatever caused her husband's weirder than usual antics. She shook her head to get rid of thoughts related to Krillen and focused on their daughter instead.

"Mama, can you tie my hair up like a kitty cat?" Marron asked with her big eyes. Eighteen let out a frustrated sigh through her nose.

"But honey, I just finished tying it up in a ponytail. Wasn't that what you wanted?" Marron shook her head.

"It was, but then I decided that pigtails would look much better!" Marron said with all the seriousness she could muster. Her daddy gave her a mission after all. A very important quest he had said, one she was supposed to take very seriously, and that's exactly what she's going to do. Commence mission 'Keep Mommy Busy for the Rest of the Day'.

-oOo-

"Found it!" Krillen exclaimed after half an hour of searching thoroughly through the sand, "That actually took less than I expected!" He grabbed the ball and stuffed it with the other two in his backpack, "Now let's see," he checked the dragon radar again and found the nearest dragon ball. He strapped his bag on his back and took off. The ball was not that far. It wouldn't take more than twenty minutes to get to it if he flew at top speed.

Thus, Krillen landed in a whole new area. Lush green fields were all around. He could also hear the faint sound of water dribbling down. The air was refreshing and the warm sun bathed the land without being too strong like it was in the desert. Krillen pursed his lips. He remembered this place very well.

_*Flashback*_

_His tall friend grabbed his arm and took off the ground, leaving a trail of excited energy behind as he raced the wind to get to his destination. _

"_Come on, Krillen! I found the best waterfall there is! It's really incredible!" the black-haired man exclaimed eagerly as he pulled the shorter man to this place he called heaven. _

"_I'm sure it is, Goku. But seriously, you don't have to pull so hard! I'm right behind you!" Krillen said as he grasped his seized arm and brushed his younger friend's hand off. He rubbed his freed arm for emphasis. _

"_Sorry, Krillen! Just a bit excited!" Goku exclaimed as he lead the way and landed in a green field, his best friend quickly following suit, "Come on!" Goku ran through the sun-bathed place and past the tall grass to where Krillen could make out the sound of running water. _

"_Wow…" he said breathlessly when he saw the beautiful cascade of pure, unpolluted water falling down. The sun's rays immersed part of the attractive waterfall provoking a small rainbow to be produced. The whole place seemed… calming. Obviously, his saiyan friend found the place to be appealing and soothing as well since not a second has passed before he heard him lie down in the warm sunlight. Krillen sighed in content as he, too, followed his friend's example and relaxed on the soft grass in the comforting atmosphere. _

"_This is life…" Krillen said aloud, but the soft snoring of his saiyan companion let him know that he hadn't heard anything. Krillen chuckled. There was nothing better than cooling off with his favorite saiyan friend. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Krillen rubbed at his water-filled eyes. The two had come here many times after that to let off some steam without having a spar. This place, they decided, was to be a place for peace. And since no one else knew of it, their resting time was never cut short. However, the bald man never stepped into this place again after the terrible crisis known as Cell. It contained heart-warming memories. That was true, but these memories no longer helped Krillen live his life and move forward. It kept him from forgetting his late friend. It held memories of him and Goku when everything in the world was right and peace was always around the corner. These once happy recollections no longer brought the cheerfulness they did and created sorrow and misery instead. He shook his head. This was not the time to reminisce. He had to get the dragon ball and get out of this place as quickly as he can.

-oOo-

Eighteen tied her daughter's hair in yet another hairstyle.

"Hey Mama…" Marron started.

"Please don't tell me you don't like this style either?" Eighteen said, her eye twitching dangerously and her voice slightly coated with underlying anger. Marron gulped inaudibly. It was time for a change in tactics.

"No, I love this one just fine," Marron said with a happy smile. She paid her mother's sigh of relief little mind, "Can you help me read a story?"

"Yes, yes, of course. What kind of story do you want to hear?" Marron rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hear a story… I want to read a story," Eighteen nodded thoughtfully. This was easy; she only needed to get one of Marron's baby books. Thus, the blond woman stood up and walked towards her daughter's shelf.

"What about 'The Ugly Duckling'?" Eighteen asked. Marron shook her head, "Okay, 'Little Red Riding Hood' or 'The Three Pigs'?"

"None of those, Mommy. These books are for babies and little kids," Marron said and continued decisively, "And I'm not a kid!" Eighteen pursed her lips. The only other books they had in the household were Roshi's magazine collection, and there was no way she was reading that to her lovely girl.

"How about we go to the library?"

"In the car?" It would take them about an hour to get to the library with Eighteen's great driving skills, yet it would take them even less than that if Eighteen carried Marron there.

"How about we fly there?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nah-uh!" Marron said as she stomped her little foot, "I want to go in the car!" she shouted, "Please," she added after a moment of thought.

"Okay, I'll go change and you should too," Marron nodded as her mother turned on her heel and headed to her room. The little girl grinned triumphantly. Plan B was working perfectly. If her calculations were correct, both she and her mother would get bored after the third book. Therefore, that would make a grand total of three hours, an hour for each. She reminded herself to ask a lot of questions to extend that time even further. After all, she only had five more back up plans, and Trunks said that she needed at least ten to be able to succeed in anything. She hoped that her mission would be a success.

-oOo-

Krillen found the orange orb on the riverbank in the exact same spot he and Goku usually came to. He wondered if anyone up there was enjoying his agony. He quickened his pace and grabbed the ball. He didn't bother putting it in the backpack as he sped away from the area. Figuring that he flew far enough away from the painful site, he landed and chucked the orb in his bag. He looked at the radar and found that the next ball was a lot farther away than he imagined, and so were the other two. In fact, all three were on the other side of the planet. He sighed, it was already noon and lunch time would come around soon. This was not going to last much longer if all went according to plan. He took a deep breath and thrust upward.

-oOo-

Mother and daughter finally made it to the library exactly one hour later. Eighteen was pleased to say that she didn't get stopped by any policeman over the course of the trip.

"Well, what do you want to read first?" Marron bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. She walked through the first aisle she could find. Numerous books with a colorful cover caught her eyes immediately. She frowned. It didn't look like the kid's books she used to read, but judging by the cover, they just might be good.

"How about this one?" she asked as she randomly picked one of them, "I love the cover!" Eighteen grabbed the book from her daughter's hand and put it in place.

"Never judge a book by its cover. How about we go to the aisle that I know you would find something to read in?" Eighteen said as she held Marron's hand. Marron nodded enthusiastically and kept marching alongside her mother. She had to make sure that she prolonged the time it would usually take her to pick three books. She cannot risk failing this assignment!

-oOo-

A couple of hours later, Krillen had finally made it to his chosen ball's position. He wobbled his head from side to side and spotted a red-starred ball between the bushes in the forest he landed in. He glanced at the radar and was pleased to note that the other one was not at a great distance. It was just atop that mountain he could see. He flew and reached the peak in record time. He found the ball chucked between a mass of sticks and leaves. Beside the ball, he could see huge pale-blue boulders. _Weird… _he noted as he made his way towards his target. He felt a strong gust of wind rush past him. He heard a few twigs get crushed and footsteps falling behind him. He looked behind him and blinked when he saw a giant vulture-like creature squawking furiously at him. He glanced at the stones and everything finally dawned on him. He was in this creature's nest. And it would be a huge understatement to say that it was angry.

"I'm not here to do any harm!" he talked to the bird as if it understood what he was saying; "I was just coming here to take this and will now be on my way!" he said with a nod blasted away. Somehow, the force of his take off caused the eggs to fall to the side and one of them got cracked. Apparently, the bird did not take kindly to that and flew after the ex-monk. Krillen sped up, but the bird pushed on and followed after him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Krillen said as he flew faster, "I swear I didn't mean to!" The bird opened its huge beak and let out the highest yell Krillen had ever heard. Being the peace-love that he was, Krillen did not strike the bird down, yet he kept on flying onwards in hopes of losing the bird. After what seemed like eternity, Krillen chanced a look backwards. He did not like what he saw. At an unknown time, the bird had finally gotten bored of following the noseless man, and had returned to its nest. This meant that for an indefinite duration, Krillen had been flying away from nothing at all. Krillen let out a breath in an attempt to calm down and gripped the dragon radar and ball with a lot more force than necessary, but neither suffered any damage. Krillen threw the ball into the bag and checked the last ball's location. The ball was right under him. He let himself freefall towards the ground and caught himself at the last second before hitting it. It didn't take him very long to find the last one. He put it in his bag and chucked the radar inside too. He was done and the sun was just starting to set in his part of the planet, according to his watch. He just hoped that he could make it back before Marron ran out of ideas.

-oOo-

Marron was starting to get desperate. She only had one more method before she was officially out of ideas. After going to the library and reading one book, Eighteen said that she got bored and suggested doing something else. It took one hour to get to the library and one hour to read the whole book, which summed up to make a total of two hours. That was a lot less than the four hours Marron planned on spending on that plan. Then, Marron whined that she wanted ice-cream; thus, the two got to the park and bought a cone each. That was another plan and thirty minutes gone. After that, the two went shopping and easily spent three hours at the big shopping center. That was plan three. Plan four was goading her mother into taking her to the theme park. To which she got a flat no. Plan five was returning home and watching a movie. However, her mother got her home but didn't want to watch a movie. With the hair episode at the beginning, the six plans took about seven hours since nine o'clock. Lunch took about two hours to prepare and eat. Thus it was now five p.m. and her father had not yet returned. She could feel the suspicion rolling off her mother in waves. It would only be a matter of time before she decided to go look for him. And her daddy specifically told her not to let that happen under any circumstances. Her seventh and final plan of action was telling her mother that Master Roshi had yet again told her something. The lecture her mother gave the old man was longer than usual (since this time, Roshi was denying telling the girl anything), but that was only one hour. At six o'clock, Eighteen decided that Krillen had been gone long enough and was getting prepared to hunt-er- bring him back home.

Marron widened her eyes. She should have listened to Trunks and cooked up ten plans instead of seven. _Trunks! _That was it! She would tell her mom that she wanted to go play with him. That would certainly take a lot of time. Hopefully, her father would have returned by then. Therefore, the girl all but sprinted to the door and stopped her mother at the last second.

"Please Mommy, can we got o Trunks' house?" she added the puppy dog eyes for effect. Eighteen instantly agreed. She would look for her husband later.

-oOo-

Krillen's flight was almost over; he could see the telltale signs of reaching his home. He was giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Eighteen's reaction once he told her the news. Her wish will finally come true!

He got to his house at eight o'clock and was almost knocked over by his wife.

"Oh, Krillen…" Eighteen said, "Where have you been?" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Eighteen!" Krillen quickly said, "I was actually getting you a present!"

"Oh?" He revealed the seven dragon balls and his wife's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Well, you see… I've been worried about you lately. And every time I ask you something, you snap. So I told Bulma to ask you. And when you told her that you were thinking a lot about your past, I wanted you to have your wish," he explained. His wife's face, which was contorted in anger at the beginning, was now stretched in a small smile.

"Thank you Krillen," she said as she bent and hugged her husband closely.

"Since it's now late, we'll summon the dragon first thing after breakfast!" Krillen exclaimed, "I'll call Bulma and see if she can keep Marron at her house for a while!" His stomach grumbled loudly and he instantly rubbed the back of his neck.

"You do that, and I'll heat up some dinner," Eighteen said as she made her way to the kitchen. Krillen beamed cheerfully, tomorrow will finally bring balance back to their life. Once they were back from their adventure, everything would be back to normal! He was surprised when Marron approached; she looked like a war-ridden soldier as she saluted him.

"Mission accomplished, sir!" she exclaimed. Krillen smiled at his cute daughter.

"Good work, soldier. At ease!" Marron returned his smile before scrambling up the stairs to her room.

**Author's Notes: And here's another extra long filler chapter for everyone who is still reading this! Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Don't' forget to leave me a review on this chapter as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I would love to thank everyone who has read this story! It really means a lot to me to know that a lot of people like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

**Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 4: **

"Hi Bulma!" Krillen greeted once his friend picked up the phone, "Guess what?"

"What?" Bulma's voice resounded from the other side.

"I did it! I found the dragon balls!" Krillen exclaimed enthusiastically. He heard metal crashing against the floor and a few choice words were muttered in response.

"Really? That's awesome!" Bulma said, "Damn it, you jerk! What the hell have you done to my robots?" He heard her muffled shout.

"It's not my fault that you cannot create anything that lasts for more than one lousy training session!" He heard the ex-villain yell back.

"Uh, Bulma?" he hesitantly called.

"What?!" she screeched into the phone causing Krillen to almost drop the device, "Oh, right, sorry," she said, "So when are you going to you-know-where?"

"Well, we were kind of hoping, if you don't mind of course-"

"To watch Marron tomorrow," they finished together.

"Yeah, of course, no problem at all," Bulma said happily, "So do you want me to come get her or will you drop her off?"

"I'll fly her there at seven thirty, if that's okay,"

"Yes, okay," she said in a sweet tone before her voice held barely suppressed anger, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with a certain idiotic prince," Krillen could hear the telltale start of a screaming match before the line went dead. For the umpteenth time, he wondered how on Earth the two had gotten together.

"Dinner's ready!" his wife called from the kitchen, "Hurry up!" Krillen made his way to the kitchen and helped Marron onto her seat. He made himself comfortable on the last available chair and the family of three along with Master Roshi ate with much less tension than was normal over the last couple months. They joked, they laughed, they told stories and they had a good time whilst enjoying Eighteen's half-burnt food. However, no one paid the blandness of the supposed-to-be omelet any mind as they were, indeed, having the first real family moment in a long time. Once dinner was over and the dishes were washed and dried, the family gathered around the TV and watched something other than Master Roshi's favorite show despite his protests. Later, it was time for bed, and both husband and wife tucked their little girl in before kissing hr goodnight and exiting the room.

The next day, Krillen noted that his bed was indeed warmer than usual. He also noticed that the bed hadn't lost any weight over the night for Eighteen still lay beside him in bed. He couldn't help but think that they were already heading in the right direction. He glanced at the clock. It was seven o'clock. He got up from bed and changed from his pajamas. He woke up his daughter, who got up with little to no fuss which was more than unusual for the little girl. Together, they got to Bulma's house where Marron quickly set off to find Trunks while Krilln greeted Bulma in a hurry before returning home. He arrived at a little past eight to find his wife already preparing breakfast. Once the food was eaten with light conversation taking place, they set outside with the dragon balls in the bag. Krillen emptied the contents of the bag on the floor and the balls glowed brightly.

"SHENRON! I CALL YOU FORTH TO GRANT OUR WISH!" Krillen yelled. The dragon balls glowed even brighter, the sky darkened and became as black as the night sky. Out of nowhere, a huge green beast formed in the atmosphere. Its red eyes shone and its nostrils flared as it spoke.

"STATE YOUR WISH AND I SHALL GRANT IT," the dragon known as Shenron stated. Krillen stared in fear and awe at the beast above. He had seen it many times, but every time the dragon was called, he was instantly filled with this feeling of wonder. He wondered how Eighteen, who hadn't seen it as much as he did was feeling. He craned his neck in her direction and saw that she shared his feelings identically.

"I wish that Eighteen and I could go back to her past!" Krillen shouted. The dragon's eyes shone and a weird-looking device formed from thin air. The device floated towards Krillen.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED," Shenron stated, but he did not disappear. Noticing the bald man's confusion, he asked, "WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

"Oh…" Krillen glanced at the blond-haired woman, who shrugged, "Can we keep it for later?" he asked lamely.

"I SHALL GO NOW AND YOU CAN CALL ME AGAIN IN SIX MONTHS," Shenron explained. Krillen approved and the great dragon vanished. The seven dragon balls gathered in the sky before each headed in a different direction. Once the balls were out of sight, the morning sky returned to its usual blue hue. The device Shenron generated fell on the ground. Krillen bent and studied the device.

"Well?" Eighteen prompted as she approached him.

"It says that it's a time traveling machine," Krillen informed as he inspected the tool. It had four buttons; three of which were on the side and each of those buttons had a different name on it. The first had 'Day', the second stated 'Month' and the last was 'Year'. To each button corresponded a screen. Krillen thought that the screen closest to the button saying 'Day' signified the day they were going to and so on. The fourth button was red and was situated below the three screens.

"So when were you born?" he asked his wife. Eighteen seemed thoughtful before she shrugged in response.

"Do you want to know the year, date, or month she was born in?" A mechanized voice asked. Krillen almost dropped the device when he jumped, startled. He looked at his wife who had an equally bewildered expression on her face.

"Uh… All of them I guess," Once the words left his mouth, the screens were no longer blank and various numbers were displayed on the screens. The numbers kept changing until they settled on an exact date, 10/10/784.

"Press the red button when you're ready to leave, and make sure that all passengers are in contact with the device or the person holding the device," the computerized voice stated.

"Ready?" Krillen asked his wife. Eighteen let out a breath before she smiled and her eyes shone with determination.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Krillen smiled back before pressing the button whilst holding his breath. A white light erupted and both human and android had to close their eyes to avoid being blinded by it. When they thought it was safe to look, their eyes opened simultaneously and both were struck with new levels of marvel as various scenes of numerous creatures and people whizzed past in the vast space-like area. Each of them looked around as the past practically flew by as they reached the time they wanted to get to. Finally, both were grabbed at a specific point and pulled. They felt pressure tugging at them as they were pulled into another dimension. They fell once they were out of the space-like venue on hard ground. Krillen groaned as he stood up and offered a hand to his wife. She gladly took it and both observed the place they were in.

"What are we doing here?" Eighteen asked as she eyed the building in front of her, "This can't be real,"

**Author's Notes: And that's it for this chapter! I hope that you liked this chapter and that you are going to return to read another chapter soon! Until next time! Don't forget to read and review! (Reviews make me update faster)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I'm really, truly sorry for the long wait! But here it is! Chapter 5 of 'Blast to the Past – Rewritten'! I hope you all enjoy! Not much happens in this chapter, but it's important for both Eighteen's story as well as Marron's story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!**

**Chapter 5**

Eighteen studied the place in front of her… and felt her hopes plummet to the ground. There was no way she had lived here once upon a time in her past life. Shenron was no doubt getting senile and made some big mistake. There was no way this house was her past home. She shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. When she imagined her past life all those times on their beach, she always pictured a big sunny yard with lush grass and tall trees and beautiful flowers that ranged from roses to lilies to many, many others. She visualized herself, younger, playing outside with her brother, just plainly being kids. She envisioned her blonde mother calling them for supper at the end of a tiring yet fun day and her black-haired father waiting for them at the mahogany dining table while reading a newspaper then ask both she and her brother about their day. She imagined and pictured the perfect family. Time and time again. Because that is what she wanted to believe she had. Because that is what she wanted to _have_. After some time of that visualizing, she started to get convinced by that perfect family dream. Day by day, she started believing in it until it became her unshakeable reality. That's why… there was no way… _no way_… that this bleak-looking house in front of her was her younger self's home.

Yet there it was right in front of her very eyes. Instead of the welcoming, flower-infested porch she always dreamed about, wilted flowers rested right by the door, which perhaps was a bright brown once upon a time. The windows that were always shiny clean and big were but a fantasy. The big yard where she and her brother should have been in, playing and having fun, was dull. No flowers grew; no trees loomed ahead except for one miserable, old cherry tree that had all its leaves and cheer blown away by the wind. The state of the garden as well the condition of the house spoke of long years of abandonment.

Eighteen opened her eyes again to face her reality. She could feel the warmth of Krillen's hand on her arm and distantly realized that he was calling her, asking if she was okay. She hummed slightly. She didn't like the outer appearance of her past self's home, but maybe things were better on the inside. She shrugged mentally as she walked briskly down the dark, dark path and repressed a shudder when a cold and unsettling breeze licked her figure. She heard her husband's footfalls behind her but didn't turn around when he called her name. She gulped inaudibly and hesitantly knocked on the old door.

As they waited, Krillen watched his wife's face carefully. He was sure that getting back to find out more about yourself only to discover that you lived in an abandoned house was not that easy. However, Eighteen made it look painless. Through it all, her face remained emotionless, except for that one moment when she closed her eyes and he could feel more than see her sorrow. Thus, he reached his hand out again and interlaced their hands together, giving her an encouraging squeeze. Courage that he didn't really think he had anymore. She responded with a small smile that could barely be seen on her usually nonchalant face, and Krillen felt that some of the weight lifted off of his chest. He felt partially (entirely) responsible for the pain that befell his beloved. If he hadn't stuck his nose where it didn't belong and left his wife to her own thoughts, they wouldn't have come here to find out something they absolutely didn't have to know. If he hadn't decided out of the blue to go find the dragon balls, he wouldn't have made her troubled. He almost snorted aloud when he remembered that all of this started because he wanted Eighteen to be happy. He wanted Eighteen to finally remember her past and get the happiness she deserved… but he should have known that while his childhood was exciting and carefree, some other people out there had the most horrifying upbringings.

The door suddenly opening after what seemed like an eternity was enough to bring Krillen back to the here and now. A man with dirty-looking blond hair answered the door. His very familiar cold blue eyes and tan face held no room for argument. This was Eighteen's father. The icy orbs studied the duo, but the man did not speak. Krillen scratched the back of his neck. Wasn't the man going to ask them what they wanted… or say anything at all?

"Um… Excuse me?" The man's eyes were now fixed upon him causing sweat to build up on his forehead. Did he have to glare at him like that? What was he supposed to say now? Should he ask for little Eighteen? If so, then should he call her Eighteen… or did she have some other name? The man's glare was intensifying. What should h-

The door abruptly closed in their faces.

Krillen blinked at the once open door. He turned his head to watch Eighteen's reaction. He was happy to note that she was out of her emotionless mask. Nevertheless, he didn't know if the anger he saw written all over her face was better than the blank façade or not. The blonde cracked her knuckles and she rapped on the wooden door with more force than necessary that Krillen was afraid she might accidentally break it. A longer silence descended upon them again. Eighteen, apparently, had no patience to wait another time, so her fists thudded on the door over and over.

"Coming, coming," they heard a woman's voice yell over Eighteen's thunderous knocks, "Can't you wait? Sheesh," Krillen barely managed to restrain his gasp when he saw an almost Eighteen-identical staring down at him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he struggled for something to say. The Eighteen-identical with black hair rolled her eyes.

"No, we don't want to buy anything. No, we don't want any services. And no, we don't want to partake in any campaigns," The woman stopped after listing off everything in one breath.

"Ah, luckily we're not here for any of those," Krillen said with a chuckle only to have the almost Eighteen-identical roll her eyes at him again.

"Well, what _do_ you want?" A sharp cry startled both husband and wife, but the woman at the door merrily rolled her eyes and entered the house again. The woman returned to the door after several minutes, and the cries became louder as the source of the noise closed in on them. The woman rocked the baby back and forth in her arms as she watched them intently, questioningly.

"Well?" Krillen cocked his head to one side when he saw blond hair from between the mother's arms.

"Who's this?" the woman looked disinterestedly at the bundle in her arms.

"Her name's Juuhachigou," the woman replied evenly, but Krillen could hear something else in her voice. And he didn't like that something else. _Hate?_ For such a little, cute thing?

"Juuhachigou… like the number?" he continued the conversation hesitantly.

"Exactly like the number," the woman replied, "You see, she has a twin brother, Juunanagou," she paused for a while before continuing as if not sure if she should tell them or not, "It took me _seventeen damn hours_ to get the boy out, and _eighteen freaking hours_ to get the girl out. That's the purpose of their names," Krillen nodded half-heartedly. He did not want or need to know that.

"So… back to the question… What do you want?"

-oOo-

"Trunks, Goten!" the little blonde girl yelled from the ground, "It's not fair anymore! I thought you said you weren't gonna cheat anymore!"

"We aren't cheating, Marron," Goten called back from above.

"Just because you can't fly doesn't make us flying when playing 'Tag!' cheating!" Trunks cheerfully shouted as he floated in the blue sky. Marron stomped her foot on the ground in frustration and the two boys laughed at her antics.

"Hey, Trunks, don't you think we're being rude? Mom says that I should never be rude to anyone," Goten said as he scratched the back of his neck in a very Goku-like manner.

"Go down if you want, then," Trunks replied.

"Nah… it's funner this way!" Goten said as he motioned with his hands enthusiastically, "Marron looks like a little ant from here!" Then, a worried look overtook his features, "But what if Mom found out that I was being rude?" Trunks shook his off with a wave of his hand.

"Think about it this way, Goten. We're trying to help Marron learn how to fly, so we flew up here and waited for her," Trunks said, then added as an afterthought, "That's not rude… we're actually being helpful," Satisfied with his answer, both boys nodded at once.

"Come on, Marron! You can do it! Just try to jump and then you'll be able to fly!" Goten yelled encouragingly as he put his hands on both sides of his mouth.

"Eventually…" Trunks muttered under his breath. Marron tried hard. She jumped and jumped. She focused and tried to jump even higher. But alas, she couldn't do it. She sat down on the grass with a huff.

"It's too early to give up, Marron!" Goten shouted trying to support his friend.

"Let's play another game!" Marron yelled back. To his credit, Trunks stopped himself from retorting with a sarcastic remark or even an eye roll. Ever the nice guy, Goten nodded and landed next to their blonde friend. The lavender-haired kid followed shortly.

"Fine… What do you want to play?" he asked as he landed softly.

"Hide and Seek!" Marron responded eagerly.

**Author's Notes: And that's it for Chapter 5! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I really want to hear from all of you whether it be by reviews, pms, favorites or follows… it really would mean the world to me… Thanks for reading! **

**xconversegirl99x: I'm really glad that this story still gets attention! Please let me know if this chapter was satisfactory or not ;)**

**Guest: Thanks! And here's more :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I'm even sorrier to announce that this is the last chapter of 'Blast to the Past-Rewritten'. DBZ just doesn't catch my interest anymore, but I had to finish the story; I couldn't just abandon it. Thus, here comes a final, rushed chapter that isn't anything like the original idea of the story.

_**Please read the final Author's Notes at the end, it's important!**_

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Chapter 6**

"Nothing," Eighteen said before Krillen could even open his mouth, "We were just passing by," With that, she took hold of her husband's arm, turned around and dragged him out of the place. They both could hear the twins' mother huff not a bit annoyed then slam the door shut behind her, her daughter's wails still clearly heard.

"Well… what now?" he refrained from commenting about what a disaster the meeting with the mother turned out to be. Instead of answering, the blonde marched down the road, away from the house. Krillen walked after her, albeit at a slower pace.

"This just wasn't what I expected," she said softly over the breeze that Krillen almost missed it, "To be hated by my own parents," Ah, so she had picked up on that too… The bald man did not know what he should say. He kept silent. His partner didn't talk either. Silence stretched on between the two of them, thick and almost unbearable. They had stopped walking a while back, opting to sit on a bench nearby.

Elderly people shuffled by every now and then, sometimes alone, sometimes with younger people. At some point, a bunch of children rushed in front of them, presumably playing a game of tag. It was a nice neighborhood, Krillen noted vaguely. Only the house they had visited seemed out of place. It had gotten late, really late. The sky was already dark and the first stars were already peeking out of their morning hideout. People, young and old, had retired into their houses in response to the late hour.

Just when he was about to suggest going to a hotel or something, he caught movement in his peripheral vision. The person was walking fast, as if in a hurry, with a black suitcase in his hand. He couldn't tell for sure in the dim light but he was convinced the person was a man. He was wearing a hat that covered his features nicely. He had long hair that almost touched the ground. He thought he looked familiar. Eyes widening in slow realization, Krillen nudged his wife and motioned to the figure that had just walked past them.

"Eighteen… isn't that…?"

"Let's go," she ordered curtly. And so they followed the mysterious person. The couple made sure to make as little noise as possible. Just what was that man doing here now? He walked to Eighteen's childhood home. Taking brisk steps, he went up the porch and knocked strongly three times. Eighteen and Krillen silently flew closer, looking for a place to hide and still be able to hear what happened. Soon, the door opened.

"Oh, hello Doctor! Please come in!" The mother's voice, which was filled with contempt when they had first come, held a jolly tone.

"My sincere apologies, I am in quite a hurry," the man said, not sounding regretful at all, "I presume our deal still stands?"

"But of course," she replied evenly, the false cheer coating her voice long gone, "I'll be right back with them," She kept the door open as she went back inside. A few minutes later, she had returned with two small figures held in her arms. Eighteen and Krillen could feel the air grow colder as a sickly grin split the man's face in half.

"Your cooperation will undoubtedly be of great use," he commented as he exchanged the bag for the twins.

"If you don't mind waiting a moment," the woman opened the bag. The couple could make out a hefty amount of money as the twin's mother eyed the contents of the bag.

"I think everything is in order," the man stated, "I shall be taking my leave now," With a curt nod, he turned and left. The blonde immediately trailed after him, her husband close behind. White, hot anger burned through her to the extent that it was the only thing she could feel. She was sold out to Dr. Gero by her own mother and father! Just so they could get a little money, she had to be turned into an android.

Suddenly feeling the energy leave her, she stopped midair and slowly descended onto the ground. She heard Krillen land beside her. Warm arms encircled her and she leant into them, for once deciding not to push him away.

Why were her parents so disregarding of her and her brother? Did they not care about their children at all? If things had been different, if things weren't the way they were, if she had different parents… she was sure she could have grown up happy.

The first man who ever loved her for what and who she was murmured soft, sweet nothingness into her ear. And despite the fact that he was a lot shorter than she was, much weaker than her enhanced self, she felt oddly safe with him.

Perhaps it was better this way. That she got turned into an android. If she hadn't become an android, she wouldn't have lived long enough to meet her husband. Wouldn't have been able to fall in love with him and soon marry him. Wouldn't have been able to bring a child into this world. Wouldn't have been able to raise that child with the man she loved. _Wouldn't have been able to feel the loved of her family._

Hot tears streaked down her cheeks as she finally realized. She was never lacking anything in her life on Earth with Krillen and Marron. She had everything she needed; a charming man who loved her more than anything and an adorable daughter who she thought the world of. She had a _family_. She had been happy with her life. She didn't need to know anything about her past. That time had already gone after all.

"Let's go home," she said after she was sure her voice wouldn't crack.

"Are you sure?" her husband asked, ever caring, "We can still stop him from turning you into an android, if that's what you want," He said with a sad smile. Apparently, he knew that if she agreed to do so, he would never get the chance to meet her since she would already be long dead by the time he was born. Krillen was ready to give her what she wanted at the expense of his own happiness. She couldn't help the fond smile that stretched across her lips as she shook her head.

"I already have everything I want," Eighteen decided that instead of repenting on the past, thinking of what could have been and what-ifs, she would look forward to the future and live the present moment as it is, for better or for worse. She would start now, and she would set things straight.

With a grin, Krillen tinkered with the time machine they had acquired. They held hands while the blast of time-jumping took effect. It didn't take long for them to find themselves back in front of their house.

"Krillen…" her husband looked at her lovingly, "Thank you for everything,"

**The End**

**Author's Notes: Again, I really am sorry for the less than satisfying ending, but as I said if I didn't end this now, it probably will never be. **

**If you think you'd like to adopt this story and give it a better ending, please don't hesitate to say so! This story has potential to become much better, and I would like someone to give it a better ending! With that said, I hope you enjoyed the story regardless. Please don't hate me forever for this! : (**

**A Response to All Reviewers:**

**Guest: **Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't do this story justice, but hopefully, someone on this site will notice this and decide to write it with a better, less rushed ending!

**Bakugan159: **I hope you enjoyed the story regardless of everything!

**asylum89: **Thank you for everything!

**xconversegirl99x: **I really hope it ended well, despite being rushed! Your review really made me happy! And all the more guilty for both leaving the story for so long and ending it abruptly! I'm really so sorry!

**Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Again, I apologize for the less than satisfactory ending, but I hope it wasn't that bad! Bye!**


End file.
